


Only for Tonight, Baby Say It Ain't So

by Shamen610



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Endgame, M/M, PWP, Spoilers, ahem if you get my drift, based on a comment I read in a Stony discord, bearded steve, but Steve has a beard, but gonna tag it just in case, not really - Freeform, porn with out plot, so Tony and Steve's interaction goes a bit differently, where Tony is mad at Steve but cant focus because nngghh BEARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/pseuds/Shamen610
Summary: Steve had returned all mopey, sad, and pathetic. Tony had been prepared to rip him a new one,  but then he had shown up. In. That. Mother. Fucking. Beard. And Tony had just about lost it.“You don’t fucking get to come down here, spewing all that apologetic crap, looking like fucking that!”  He shoved Steve up against the wall and said for further emphasis, “You fucking don’t Rogers."





	Only for Tonight, Baby Say It Ain't So

Tony was still furious at Steve. Which completely justified why he currently had him pushed up against the wall, while he desperately kissed him. 

He had woken shortly after he had learned of Steve’s departure, along with the others to go and defeat Thanos. 

It had been weeks since they had left. Apparently they had stayed a while to scout other solutions, but returned when they found that nothing could really be done. Without the stones, they had no way of bringing anyone back. 

Steve had returned all mopey, sad, and pathetic. Tony had been prepared to rip him a new one, but then he had shown up. In. That. Mother. Fucking. Beard. And Tony had just about lost it. 

He had been trying to apologize, and was spewing some crap about how he should have come to Tony sooner, should have worked out their problems and blah, blah, blah - he didn't care.

Tony had been too furious and fucking turned on to even pay attention to whatever in the hell Steve had been trying to tell him. The fact that he was turned on made him more furious, and a furious Tony was a horny Tony. It was a never ending hell. 

“... and I’m so sorry, Tony.” Steve had finished saying, as Tony tuned in. 

He was looking at Tony then. All sad puppy dog eyes, and long slicked back blond hair with that rugged fucking caveman beard. God, he needed this man fucking inside of him, like yesterday. 

Glaring at Steve, he marched angrily towards him.

“You don’t fucking get to come down here, spewing all that apologetic crap, looking like fucking that!” Steve barely had time to blink, before Tony had him shoved up against the wall while he said for further emphasis, “You fucking don’t Rogers.”

“I - what? Tony, I don't -” Steve confusedly let out, but the rest was cut off when Tony’s lips met his. 

Tony yanked Steve’s head down and kissed him as deeply as he could. Steve stood there dumbstruck, taking all of Tony’s ferocity as he kissed him senseless. 

It was a good thing that Steve had confronted him in Tony’s room, because he didn’t think he would have had it in him to not just fuck Steve wherever they had happened to be, location be damned.

Tony grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt and proceeded to walk himself backwards towards his bed, dragging Steve along, all the while never breaking their kiss. 

Just before Tony’s knees hit the bed, he broke the kiss, and turned Steve around, pushing him to sit on the bed. 

He quickly straddled Steve and spoke, “Fuck Steve, I’m still so fucking pissed at you -” He ground his ass along Steve’s growing bulge, while Steve let out a hiss at the sensation, and continued, “but fuck, if I don’t have you inside me in the next couple minutes -” 

Tony didn’t finish his statement, because he went right back to kissing Steve again, as if he couldn’t bare to spend too long without kissing the man. Fingers tangled themselves into Steve’s longer slicked back strands, and Tony moaned at the feeling of running his hands through them.

The words and then Tony’s reaction to Steve’s hair must have gotten the message across to Steve, because in the next moment, Steve had his hands sliding around his back and then gripping Tony’s ass tightly, pushing him even closer onto Steve's erection. 

Looked like Steve was finally going to give Tony what he wanted. He put their earlier conversation behind him, he didn't want to think of Steve's betrayal right now. Right now he needed - 

Tony broke off their kiss again, pulling Steve’s head into his neck, “Steve, please... your beard, I need -” Somehow Steve managed to understand Tony’s intent, and he shoved his bearded face into Tony’s neck. 

He kissed along it, his rough beard leaving red scrape marks along the sensitive part of Tony’s neck and collarbone. 

Tony’s dick twitched in his pants, the feeling was incredible and the thought of Steve in his roughed up state being the one causing it, was sending all sorts of weird fucked up feelings straight to his dick. 

For split second, Tony had a stray thought of how Steve's beard would feel between his fucked cheeks if Steve were to eat him out, and Tony moaned at the thought.

“God, Tony... I, It’s been so long. I thought...” Steve murmured into his neck, his hold on Tony tightening just a tad as he spoke. 

The words however, snapped Tony back into the present, and reminded him, that this was still Steve... the man who had fucked off and left him alone for three years. 

Tony gave Steve a shove and pushed him further into the bed, so that he laid sprawled out, blinking up at Tony due to the sudden change. 

“Listen here, Rogers, this is a one time thing only. You get to fuck me, and we’re gonna get this outta our system, but don’t you dare think, that this will change anything between us. Now do you want this or not. Only time I’m gonna ask.”

He pushed back the voice in his head saying that a one time fuck would never get it out of his system. Sex with Steve always made him crave more. He told himself this time it would. 

Steve looked up at him then, with sad eyes, and Tony gritted his teeth so that he didn’t fall for any of his old charms and give in. After a moments hesitation though, Steve seemed to come to a decision, and gave Tony a quick nod. 

“Words, Rogers. I need you to say it.”

“Yes, Tony. I - okay.” His voice may have quivered, but he looked Tony in the eyes as he spoke. Tony pushed back the feeling of sympathy that was trying to rear it's way. He couldn't give in. Not this time.

Tony quickly got off Steve then, leaving a confused Steve in his wake, but it only took him a moment before he was back to sitting on top of Seve, having left to grab the lube from the bedside drawer.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Tony sitting on Steve erection, rocking it into a straining bulge, while Steve hugged him and buried his face in Tony's neck. 

He gave Steve another slow grind of his hips, and Steve let out a groan letting his head fall back on the bed. Looking at Steve then - his pupils blown wide with lust and his dick straining the tight material of his pants - Tony decided he needed to speed up the process and get this man’s dick out. 

He slid down Steve’s body then, inserting himself between Steve’s legs and opening his pants just enough for Steve’s dick to spring free. 

“Still going commando, huh.” Tony said more to himself then to Steve, but Steve still responded by saying, “Guess, old habits die hard.” 

Steve had propped himself up on his elbows then, eyes straight on Tony, a look with unsaid emotions running between them. 

Choosing not to respond, Tony averted Steve’s gaze, and brought it back to Steve’s dick in front of him. 

Fuck, it was still so fucking big. The length wasn’t too bad, just slightly longer than his. It was the girth of it that had Tony pressing a hand to cup his own cock; easing the edge off at the thought of Steve’s cock stuffing him full. 

He gave it a tentative lick, before engulfing it whole. Back then, he couldn’t do this as easily as he could now, it was a skill he had acquired only after spending an obscene amount of time on it all those years ago. He stopped that trail of thought. 

One of his hands gripped Steve’s cock, while the other made quick work of his pants, pushing them down once he had them opened. He grabbed the lube that he had gotten earlier, and hastily got his fingers slicked, reaching around to open himself up.

“Tony... Tony, let me do it.” Steve got up, gently easing Tony off his dick, and bringing him in for another kiss. Tony went along with it, deciding to give in just a little. Steve's fingers had always felt better then his own. 

Now, sitting so that Tony was straddling him once again, Steve grabbed both of Tony’s cheeks, spreading them so that Tony had greater access to his opening. 

Taking the lube, he spread some on his fingers and gently pried Tony’s fingers from his hole, instead getting Tony to hold on to him: his arms entwining behind his head.

One of his fingers drew a lazy circle around his entrance, causing Tony to bite the lobe of his ear in impatience. “Anytime this century, old man.” 

Steve however, continued his lazy prodding, which made Tony grab a fist full of Steve’s hair to pull him back, giving him a deep but quick kiss, before breaking it and speaking against his lips. “C’mon Steve, stop teasing me, or I’ll do it myself.” 

Persuaded by Tony’s words, Steve finally seemed to get the message and progressed in making quick work of stretching Tony open. Steve always loved spending time just working Tony open, he used to say it was one of his favourite parts, but that was not what Tony wanted now.

“Fuck, Steve, just fuck me already, I’m ready.” Tony finally said, having reached his limit ages ago. He needed to be fucked by this man already. 

Steve picked Tony up then, turning around so that he could better lay him on top the bed. He climbed up, fitting himself in between Tony’s legs. 

“Spread your legs for me Tony, I want to see you open yourself up for me.”

The words shot straight to Tony’s dick. Steve being filthy in bed wasn’t too rare a sight back then, but paired with the fucking rugged caveman look that had started this whole fucked up occurrence in the first place? Had Tony whimpering. He quickly made himself spread his legs, exposing his entrance before Steve could say anything more. 

“God, Tony, your so beautiful.” Steve said, looking shattered at the sight of Tony. Tony swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat at the way Steve was looking at him. It reminded him of - he shook his head trying to stop himself from going down that road again. 

Steve grabbed the lube once again, and slathered it onto his dick before crawling over so that he was now lined up right against Tony’s hole. 

He rubbed his cock along the path of Tony’s parted cheeks, his dick catching a few times at the hole, but never quite going in. “Maybe I should rub one off like this, covering your ass in my come until your nice and wet, and then sticking it in you as you get me hard again.” 

This time it was Tony whose head fell back on the bed as he let out a moan at Steve’s filthy words. He’d forgotten, just how obscene Steve could get when he was really getting into things. 

“Steve,” He finally managed to gasp out, “I can’t, just please... I need you, now...” He broke off as a sob escaped him. He’d never felt so desperate in his life. 

Steve kissed him then, “Shh, baby, I’m sorry. I got it. I got what you need.”

Steve finally, _finally_ , started to enter him then. The slow burn giving way to both pleasure and pain. But fuck, if this wasn’t what Tony wanted. No, needed. God, how he missed this. Just him, Steve, and this slow build up of sensations until eventual oblivion was reached. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Steve had fully entered him, pausing to give Tony time to adjust.

Tony gave an indication for Steve to move, and Steve gradually started to push out, then in, again and again. 

“Tony, you feel so good... nngh, still so tight - fuck.” Steve groaned out as repeatedly pounded into him. Tony, was helpless to do nothing else but moan Steve’s name.

Some of the strands from Steve’s slicked back hair fell in his face, and Tony reached out, sliding them back into place. Steve watched him as did so, and Tony looked at him for a beat before turning his head to the side. He couldn’t handle the look Steve was giving him.

Steve shifted then, the angle changing just enough that Steve’s movements now caused a repeated onslaught against his prostate. 

Tony felt the pressure slowly start to build and he warned Steve that he was close. 

“I’m close too, fuck, come for me, Tony.” And Tony felt himself convulse as his his orgasm rushed through him. He squeezed around Steve as he came, and Steve pounded once, twice, thrice more before he too, fell in the crook of Tony’s neck, his name on Steve’s lips as he pressed his release deep inside of Tony. 

They both panted as they came down from their high. Steve slowly rubbed his face into the side of Tony's neck, causing his beard to once again scratch at Tony’s skin. Tony felt his dick give a half hearted twitch before settling down again, but Steve had felt the movement and he raised his head to look at Tony in wonderment. 

Now, Tony wasn’t the sort to blush or find embarrassment in the things that he enjoyed, but this had him blushing a little. Tony averted his eyes, looking upwards in clear avoidance of Steve’s curious gaze. 

Fuck, just his luck. He would be the one go and get embarrassed when it was the least convenient for him.

All of a sudden, Tony let out a startled moan: he had felt a hot liquid suction on his right nipple. He looked down to see that Steve had started sucking on it and the burn of his beard was doing wonderous things to his libido. 

He was shocked to find that he was starting to get aroused again. He hadn’t had this fast a refractory period since... since a while. 

He could feel the beginnings of Steve’s arousal too, as it was still inside of him, and he entwined his fingers into Steve’s hair to hold him there, as he sucked on Tony’s chest. 

“Ugh, fuck, Steve... it feels so good when you suck it with your beard rubbing my chest.” Clearly, Tony had a kink, and this kink would be the death of him. He needed to shut up already.

Steve, moved on to his other nipple then, and his erection which was now half hard, started to slowly grind into him. 

Letting go of Tony’s nipple, Steve brought his head back up and gave Tony a filthy kiss, his tongue finding Tony’s, while he moaned into the kiss. “Could just keep you under me and fuck you for days Tony. You feel so hot and wet for me.”

Tony, who had for the most part been a passive player so far had decided that he needed to remind Steve that he wasn’t the one to always lay down. 

“Can’t keep me under you forever Rogers, I’m not that easy.” Using the element of surprise, he flipped Steve over, all the while still staying connected. 

Steve blinked, and looked back up at him, clearly taken aback by the sudden change. 

Tony placed his hands down onto Steve’s pecs, and lifted himself off Steve’s hard dick. Come dripped out of Tony’s hole and back onto Steve’s dick, coating it in a sleek shiny white layer.

“Now I have you hot and wet for me, ready for the taking.” Tony cocked a smirk towards Steve, and all Steve could do was look back wrecked, and in awe. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s dick, giving it a few generous pumps - the wet sound obscene to the ears - that had Steve groaning, before lining it up with his entrance while he gradually lowered himself back onto it. Rolling his hips, he started to build up a rhythm. 

His hands fisted at Steve’s pecs, leveraging himself while he rode Steve. Steve started pushing up everytime Tony pushed down, and they rapidly built up a speed.

Tony looked down at Steve, taking in the long strands of his blond hair in complete disarray, and fuck, his thick beard which made him look like a wild man that Tony was taming.

He needed to feel it back on his skin, roughing him up. 

“Steve, up... fuck, get up here.” He made grabby hands towards Steve, and getting the hint, Steve sat up, kissing him again as they fucked.

Tony dug his hand back into Steve’s hair and pulled back, only to push him back onto his nipple, letting out a simple command to _suck_.

Latching on Steve made quick work of reducing Tony to an absolute mess, and the feeling brought him over the edge as he came with a shout. 

Steve went back to kissing Tony, pushing him back onto the bed, getting in a few more thrusts before he came as well. He kissed Tony a couple more times for extra measure, before slumping in complete exhaustion.

Utterly spent, Tony watched as Steve slowly started to drift off, the rigorous activity on his end entirely tiring the man out.

Tony knew that he should take this opportunity to get up and leave, after all he had gotten it out of his system, right? And either way, Steve was no good for him, there was no point in him prolonging their inevitable ruin. 

But, staying a couple more minutes couldn’t hurt. Plus, he needed the rest, and slowly he too found himself drifting off, joining Steve in his quiet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this after reading a comment on a Stony Discord. Thanks Coaster! Also, I'm so sorry, I had no idea it would be this filthy considering I've never even written smut before.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to request a fic they can can do so at my tumblr https://impossibly-cold-collector.tumblr.com/  
> Shoot me an ask! I'm always eager to listen to what ppl want!


End file.
